sisterofmalfandomcom-20200213-history
CJ Hook
Calista Jane "CJ" Hook is the little sister of Harriett, Holly and Harry Hook. She is the main protagonist in Hook's Diary and Back to Neverland had two smaller appearences in Sister of Mal, Senior Year, Snow Prince, Back to Neverland and Isle Darling. CJ is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Background Personality CJ is shown to be a loner, since she didn't really have a crew on the Isle. In Auradon she found friends in her brother's friends and was open for new, but when they left, she was back to being a loner since she had no idea how to make friends herself. Later on she becomes more confident and eventually finds friends, but is still not ready to get into a relationship. She is known to be a fighter for everything she believes is right. Physical Appearance Unlike her siblings, CJ has blonde hair and brown eyes. She isn't the most fashionable girl and just throws on the first thing she can find. Her color scheme is red and black. She usually doesn't wear make up and when she does, it's only simple and natural. On the Isle she used to wear a red pirate coat, a white shirt, short black pants, tights with the map of Neverland printed on them and knee high boots. Relationships Family Harry Hook (older brother) Harry is protective over CJ and wants to make sure she feels comfortable in Auradon. Holly Hook (older sister) Harriett Hook (older sister) Mae Hook (sister-in-law) Mae is the reason CJ is in Auradon in the first place. When she chose to stand with team good against her oldest sister, she took her with her and helped her to settle in. Captain Hook (father) Romantic Adam Bjorgman (best friend/boyfriend) CJ met Adam at cheerleading practice when Kristen forced her to come. They got along from the first second and Adam immediately invited her to Christmas in Arendelle. They shared their first kiss on a bridge in Arendelle on winter break. Percy Pan (ex-boyfriend) Friends Kristen Bjorgman (room mate/best friends) CJ and Kristen don't get along at all. While Kristen is annoyed she has to share a room with someone from the Isle, CJ is annoyed about Kristen's behavior towards her. Slowly they start warming up to each other, but when Kristen helps CJ to keep her disguise, they become best friends. Mal Mal offered to keep an eye on CJ while Harry and Holly are out on sea. Ben Evie Evie helped CJ to turn into Cameron, so she can get onto the R.O.A.R. Team Gwen Darling (student/mentor) CJ is Gwen's mentor at Auradon Prep, because she is interested in joining the R.O.A.R. Team, but wants to learn her way around a sword first. Enemies Al CJ hates Al since he didn't let her onto the R.O.A.R. Team because she is a girl. Trivia *CJ shares the same initials as her father's full name "Captain James Hook". *She was kicked out by her father at the age of 10 *She had an eye on her siblings after she was kicked out *Kristen once cut some of her hair off while she was sleeping Gallery 1debaa8fc83eb32a02ff22909d3e68ac--disney-events-olivia-holt.jpg 3647e4f6d5b41d68d16c86bbf2c76ada--olivia-holt-glasses-olivia-dabo.jpg b4c7b00d0c03e7d95e88b44be03f0f8e--olivia-holt-olivia-dabo.jpg 554e2ecb7b54617acc3740b24f0bc961--olivia-holt-olivia-dabo.jpg olivia-holt-and-skyler-gisondo-at-bolton-high.jpg olivia-holt-hair-20-500x750.jpg olivia-holt-make-up-free-fuel-up-03.jpg olivia-holt-no-makeup.jpg OXlssC_J.jpg Baddy_two-shoes_Lindy.png H0QiP-A1Ra.jpg IU9g6iDEq0.jpg Olivia-holt-generous-promotional-photos-september-2017-9.jpg Oliviaholtgenerousvid.jpg Olivia-holt-on-the-set-of-status-update-in-vancouver 14.jpg 3d1995368367df3f0c9509a783373e79--olivia-holt-olivia-dabo.jpg 34b1b6bcda39ea8affc6ebe04268e1ad.jpg aa2527124874ecb827ab96f49ecaab61.jpg cf3972ef8783a7610491c2b21aec20ff.jpg olivia-holt-in-360-magazine-november-2016_5.jpg tumblr_nszjw3FbKe1qcpno5o1_500.jpg 7f10d94ef14b19ff1eaef5c3ee6ba827--olivia-holt-olivia-dabo.jpg DetailedOrangeFoxterrier-max-1mb.gif WindingImpressionableGoat-small.gif Scenes Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Hook Family Category:Auradon Prep Student Category:VK Category:Isle of the Lost Category:Sister of Mal Category:Senior Year Category:Hook's Diary Category:Human Category:Character Category:Wicked World Character Category:Former Serpent Prep Student Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Character‎ Category:Protagonist Category:Snow Prince Category:Back to Neverland Category:Former Neverland Academy Student Category:Neverland Regiment Category:Isle Darling Category:CJ Hook